User talk:Mach9
Welcome! Mach9, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 23:00, September 20, 2010 Sorry I didn't get your message earlier enough. I'm on right now. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Piratehunter is on right now. Join the IRC channel and he'll give you access to pirate chat. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) No, sorry. I was just about to go. Piratehunter is on the IRC channel and may be back later (he's currently marked as away). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:11, October 12, 2010 (UTC) If you ever come back on and I'm not in the channel, type /msg RoyboyX whatever. I'll respond as soon as I can. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Klonker Is it true that the user of this name is an admin on Spam Wiki? Because you'll be happy to know that he was harrassing me too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL Everyone on the Spam Wikia loves spamming xD Metroid101 00:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I figured I'd answer both of you here. RoyboyX: I hope you were being sarcastic when you made that comment about my being happy that he was threatening you. No, he is not an admin on Spam wiki, I don't know where you would get that idea. Please inform me. Metroid101: Don't be insensitive about the purpose of Spam wiki. If you've never been to it, don't comment. Sorry for a late response. Mach9 21:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, everyone who I know who is on the spam wiki, always spams on every wikia I go to, from G Wikia to Lostpedia. Metroid101 22:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) It's all right. The user's on the wiki who actually do constructive things are actually the trustworthy users. Spammers are hated there as much as they are here. I checked his contributions out. Where did he mention Spam wiki? Mach9 22:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) From Metroid Fanon Wiki: "THIS IS AN ADMIN OF THE SPAMWIKI THAT IS PART OF THE ANTI WIKIA ALLIANCE PLEASE STOP SPAMMING OUR WIKI OR WE WILL HAVE TO BAN YOU" --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) No. That is not one of us. We have moved anyway. Is there anything else? Mach9 00:35, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ARBITRATION Regarding Moderator Guy This is an official notice of arbitration. It is immediately binding and supersedes any other previous administrative notices or assurances on the subject. I will not be having any more of this Moderator Guy drama on this wiki. It's beyond the scope of this wiki, and frankly, you seem like the people who deny that man landed on the moon. Total conspiracy theorists. It's disruptive, trollish, and doesn't need to be here. Therefore, all users, including those of you receiving this message, are hereby forbidden to discuss the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, the Metroid Fanon wiki, or any related resources, including but not necessary limited to the Wikitroid IRC channel. THIS MESSAGE IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. If anyone who has received this message continues discussing the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, its related resources (including but not limited to the IRC channel), or on the Metroid Fanon wiki or its related resources, they will be banned for disruption. Anyone who has not received this warning and discusses the topic will receive only one warning. If anyone comes onto Wikitroid and begins attacking users, they will be handled by the administration in the manner dictated by policy. Remember, though, that Wikitroid administrators have no jurisdiction outside of Wikitroid. Administrators are exempt from this arbitration, but only as necessary to enforce wiki policy. This arbitration will remain in effect until one month from the time that this message was left on the Main Administrator's Noticeboard: 23:58, Monday 27 December 2010 (UTC), unless it is extended or cancelled. Administrator's Noticeboard additional information: Users initially warned: User:Dakorask, User:RoyboyX, User:Mach9. Message CCd to administrators: User:Hellkaiserryo12. Please contact me and via email ONLY if you have any questions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Pleae come on IRC so I can coordinate with you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: RoyboyX Lol. I must say it's been a very long time since I've seen an argument as poorly constructed as yours. It made me laugh, so thanks for that. Anyway, you don't actually address the issue in your argument - regardless of whether or not RoyboyX was set up, he still violated the terms of the arbitration (as I must say you get very close to with your message), and frankly, that's all that matters in this case. As for knowing how to use a wiki/IRC for a long time before coming here, I have a message for you: We are not the only MediaWiki wiki on the Internet. I got most of my wiki editing experience from Wikipedia, so I was practically an expert at wiki editing even before I came here. As for IRC, the beauty of the protocol is that it's so very easy to use that anyone could figure out how to use it, given patience. Similarly, we don't have the only IRC channel in existence. Oh, and since we're on the subject of IRC, perhaps you can riddle me this one: How come you and an IRC user claiming to be Tangible have the same IP address? I have log entries that show a user named "Tangible_" connecting to the IRC channel at 30 Nov. 2010 @ 13:28:52 (Pacific Standard Time, UTC -08:00), shortly followed someone connecting at 13:49:56 as "Observer_", then at 14:47:03 again as "Tangible_", then at 15:17:23 as yourself ("Mach9"), then at 17:26:14 as "Murky", all with the same IP address. I hope you can clarify this for me, since I certainly hope you aren't sockpuppeting.... --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Your Canadian :O What a small world, I am too :D Metroid101 20:36, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Uh oh... :O --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Uh Oh? D: Metroid101 23:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC)